Zhizn' i Lyubov'
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: "Life and Love", ces deux choses si importantes qu'ils avaient oublié, mais dont ils prenaient le temps de se rappeler et de s'en délecter ensemble...Recueil d'OS, slice of life, différents ratings.
1. Une Soirée Romantique

Hello~ ! Me revoilà, cette fois dans un tout nouveau recueil, sur cet incroyable fandom ! Ce recueil englobera différents OS, pour la plupart (j'imagine), écrits lors des Nuit du FoF, comme c'est le cas avec ce premier que je vous présente, sur le thème « Empire ». Je vous préviens, le thème est exploité de façon…Spéciale x') mais l'essentiel est qu'il y soit, non ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Yuri! On Ice et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent nullement. Et merci à ses créateurs pour cette bénédiction tombée des cieux !_

* * *

 _Une Soirée Romantique_

* * *

Viktor se faisait une certaine idée d'une soirée en amoureux.

De ce qu'il avait entendu, vu et même lu, c'était toujours bien organisé, avec une ambiance feutrée, un bon dîner trois étoiles, du bon vin et peut-être un taxi jusqu'à une luxueuse chambre d'hôtel pour finir la nuit à se caresser dans des draps soyeux.

Depuis un certain temps, il envisageait d'inviter Yuuri à une soirée en amoureux, histoire de prendre un peu de temps pour eux. Ils s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied tous les jours et n'avaient pas vraiment d'occasions de se retrouver au calme, seuls tous les deux. Et cela était un vrai problème pour l'argenté.

Il avait tout planifié dans sa tête durant des jours, et attendait la veille d'un jour de repos pour se lancer et proposer son idée au brun. Il finit par parler alors qu'ils quittaient la patinoire, la nuit déjà presque tombée sur les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg.

« Ah, désolé, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir… »

Le gris resta immobile le temps d'une seconde. Quelque…Quelque chose à faire ? Le plus jeune n'était pas libre ? Mais…

Inévitablement, il se mit à chouiner.

« Mais Yuuri, c'est une occasion en or pour nous retrouver et passer du temps ensemble ! On est tous les deux surbookés et demain est jour de repos, pourquoi on en profiterait pas ? » L'air gêné, le japonais tenta de le calmer.

« On aura encore pleins d'occasions de dîner ensemble, dans un grand restaurant et tout ! Juste ce soir, je n'peux pas… »

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux bleus larmoyants avaient de quoi faire culpabiliser le brun de causer tous les malheurs de la terre. Il soupira.

« En vrai ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'y tiens beaucoup…En fait si j'attendais encore pour le faire je deviendrais cinglé. »

' _Et si j'attends encore un soir avant de pouvoir rester avec toi c'est moi qui vais devenir cinglé !'_.

« Y a vraiment pas moyen de s'arranger ? On pourrait aller manger et ensuite t'iras faire…Ce truc auquel tu tiens ! » Le russe ne voulait pas laisser croire qu'il dénigrait cette chose car ce n'était pas le cas, qu'importe ce que c'était, Yuuri avait parfaitement le droit d'avoir ses activités et n'avait aucune obligation de lui en parler, mais ce diner était aussi très important pour lui.

Le médaillé d'argent semblait réfléchir sérieusement, se tenant le menton et déviant le regard vers la droite. Le plus âgé ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable comme ça.

« Peut-être qu'il y a moyen de s'organiser… »

« Vraiment ?! » Il manqua presque de sauter de joie. Le Katsuki lui sourit tout en plongeant ses yeux marron dans les siens, le reflet des lumières de la rue dans ses lunettes.

« J'espère que tu aimes les plateaux télé ! »

« Eh ? »

o.O.o

Confortablement assis dans le sofa bleu pétrole, un grand plateau avec deux assiettes remplies de pâtes carbonara commandé au resto du coin (soit un resto de luxe qui avait fait une drôle de tête au téléphone, mais on ne refusait rien à Viktor Nikiforov), le gris observait son amour en train de tripoter la télécommande, visiblement à la recherche d'une chaîne.

« Il y a quelque chose de précis que tu veux voir à la télé ? » Il n'eut pas de réponse claire, le brun plongé dans le déchiffrage du fonctionnement de l'appareil. « Tu peux directement chercher le programme sur internet tu sais. »

Le brun resta immobile le temps de quelques secondes avant de sursauter et de sourire. « Ah oui, mais bien sûre ! » Trois minutes plus tard, il appuyait sur le bouton OK et laissait la vidéo démarrer… Cela ressemblait à une série, américaine, avec beaucoup de noirs… Et surtout l'histoire semblait bien avancée, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre grand-chose à ce qui se passait.

« La série s'appelle _Empire_ , ça raconte l'histoire d'une ancienne star du Hip-Hop à qui on annonce une maladie incurable et une mort certaine et qui doit choisir un successeur parmi ses trois fils, et sa femme qui sort de prison et qui a son mot à dire… »

Le russe jetait un regard étrange à son chéri, assis à côté de lui, les jambes ramenées vers lui, tout sourire en lui expliquant l'histoire tout en fixant l'écran où défilait le générique de début.

« Attends… Tu ne voulais pas dîner avec moi…Pour ça ? »

Il avait dit qu'il respectait les passe-temps du brun, mais là il avait un peu de mal…A comprendre. Le japonais lui fit un sourire gêné et désolé.

« Bah en fait, la saison 3 est sortie et je ne pouvais plus attendre avant de la regarder… »

Oui, ça il avait deviné, mais…Une série comme _ça_?

« Je sais c'est bizarre, même moi j'étais pas vraiment attiré quand j'ai lu le synopsis, mais Pitchit m'en a parlé et ça a attisé ma curiosité…Et maintenant je suis accro. C'est dingue hein ? » Il se passa une main à l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

Pour sûr, Viktor ne s'attendait pas à ce que Yuuri aime ce genre de série, mais alors là _pas du tout_ , mais ce qui l'étonnait encore plus était bien que cette nouvelle facette du brun qu'il découvrait le faisait craquer encore plus.

C'était comme si, plus imparfait se montrait le japonais, plus fort devenait son amour pour lui. C'était _magique_. Il ne put se retenir de prendre son élève dans ses bras.

« Bon, on les mange ces pâtes ? C'est dégueulasse quand c'est froid. »

Finalement ils passèrent la soirée à regarder cet _Empire_ , et Viktor se surprit à s'intéresser à l'histoire au bout du troisième épisode, demandant à Yuuri de lui expliquer certaines choses passées dans les précédentes saisons. Et les pâtes carbonara étaient délicieuses.

Si un jour on avait dit à Viktor qu'il aimerait manger sur son canapé devant une série showbiz pendant toute la nuit, il n'y aurait pas cru. Mais avec Yuuri il découvrait de nouvelles choses.

C'était dingue comment sa vie changeait depuis que Yuuri était à ses côtés.

* * *

Je préviens que je n'ai absolument jamais regardé cette série, ni même entendu parler d'elle avant ce soir ! Go*gle a juste fait le malin en me sortant ça quand j'ai tapé le mot sur sa barre de recherche ! Après, je ne me base que sur la bande-annonce que j'ai vu à la va-vite et ce n'est pas mon genre, après je ne juge pas vu que je ne la connais pas, elle est peut-être très bien, si Yuuri la regarde assidûment x') !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	2. Une Nuit à l'Hôtel Ou pas !

Et donc, voici un deuxième OS, toujours lors de la… 83ème nuit, si je ne m'abuse, cette fois sur le thème « Hôtel ». Et NON ce n'est pas un lemon xD je vous voyais venir, wesh ! Encore un truc un petit peu con, mais chou (enfin, j'espère). En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Yuri! On Ice et ses personnages reviennent à leurs créateurs et propriétaires, la chance qu'ils ont T.T …_

* * *

 _Une nuit à l'Hôtel…Ou pas !_

* * *

Saluant sa famille une dernière fois sur le pas de la porte, Yuuri finit par quitter l'auberge Yutopia et monta dans le taxi qui l'emmènerait à l'aéroport d'Hasetsu. Il allait s'envoler pour Saint-Pétersbourg et dans quelques heures il retrouverait Viktor.

Ils avaient convenu que le brun retournerait rendre visite à sa ville natale avant de rejoindre le gris pour leur entrainement intensif en Russie, tandis que ce dernier l'attendrait là-bas, retenu par des interviews sur son imminent retour sur la glace.

Yuuri était réellement heureux, il en avait même parfois encore les larmes aux yeux rien qu'à y repenser. Son coach allait reprendre le patinage, mais continuerait de l'entraîner. Il ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Cette année, pour sûr, ils rentreront avec une médaille d'or. Evidemment Yurio et les autres n'étaient pas à sous-estimer, mais le japonais allait s'assurer de s'entraîner suffisamment pour les dépasser.

Il jeta un œil par la vitre de la voiture et vit une dernière fois le tableau hivernal de la petite ville japonaise. Il ne risquait pas d'avoir beaucoup de temps pour lui cette année, et ne pourrait donc pas rentrer. Il espérait seulement que ses parents ne lui en veuillent pas d'être aussi absent et loin d'eux…

Il sourit. En fait non. Ils semblaient tous tellement heureux et fiers de lui lorsqu'il avait décroché l'argent, il savait qu'ils le soutenaient de tout leurs cœurs. Il pouvait leur faire confiance pour ça.

Un soupir quitta ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait son portable. Il vérifia les informations du vol et manqua de soupirer à nouveau : treize bonnes heures de vol l'attendaient, et il sentait qu'il serait complètement épuisé à l'arrivée, il ouvrit donc une application pour trouver un hôtel proche de l'aéroport pour y passer la nuit et ne pas déambuler en ville à une heure impossible en se trimballant ses bagages dans le froid. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et en quelques clics il avait réservé une chambre unique. Il verrait Viktor le lendemain à l'entrainement…

o.O.o

Comme prévu, il posa un pied fatigué, presque chancelant en terre russe et déjà un violent bâillement le prenait, manquant de lui décrocher la mâchoire. Il sortit son téléphone à nouveau, enleva le mode avion et s'apprêtait à vérifier l'adresse de l'hôtel tout en se dirigeant d'un pas mou vers la sortie de l'aéroport… Quand une voix plus que familière le héla énergiquement, manquant de le faire sursauter.

« Yuuri ! »

« Viktor ?! »

Le gris se tenait non loin de l'entrée du bâtiment, bougeant les bras dans tous les sens pour se faire remarquer. Le plus jeune s'approcha de lui rapidement, surpris de le voir mais trop épuisé pour apprécier sa présence comme il se devait.

« J'imaginais que tu serais crevé à ton arrivée si tard la nuit alors je suis venu t'escorter ! »

« Ah, t'étais pas obligé, mais merci ! »

Après tout, c'était bien pratique, il pourrait lui montrer où se trouvait son hôtel et lui éviter de se perdre dans la grande métropole.

« Dis, Viktor, est-ce que tu sais où se trouve cet hôtel ? » A défaut d'en lire le nom (russe, il n'était clairement pas en état de déchiffrer, avec les maigres connaissances qu'il avait de la langue). Le quintuple champion se pencha sur l'écran, avec un léger _hmm_ , avant de sembler réaliser quelque chose, lui arrachant une exclamation.

« Attends, tu as réservé une chambre ?! »

« Bah… Oui ? » Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel sursaut. L'argenté recommençait à bouger les bras dans tous les sens.

« Mais enfin, on est à St-Pétersbourg, c'est ma ville ! Alors tu viens chez moi ! »

« Attends, quoi ? »

Le prenant par le poignet, son coach ne lui donna pas plus d'explication et sauta avec lui dans le premier taxi, lui donnant une adresse dans un quartier chic. Yuuri essayait d'intégrer l'information, et peu à peu le rouge lui monta aux joues.

Il allait passer la nuit chez Viktor ?!

Sans même savoir pourquoi, il voulut protester.

« M-mais, j'ai déjà réservé ! »

« J'ai déjà annulé. » Un coup d'œil montra au japonais que son téléphone était dans les mains du plus âgé, ce dernier lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

C'était sûr, quand Viktor voulait quelque chose, personne ne se mettait en travers de son chemin.

Finalement, ce n'était plus du tout important de savoir où se trouvait cet hôtel. Yuuri n'en aurait plus besoin…

* * *

Parce que j'imagine bien Viktor vouloir à tout prix que Yuuri vive avec lui même à Saint-Pétersbourg ! C'est qu'ils sont inséparables !

Après, si vous voulez imaginer une suite de ce qu'il se passe dans ce fameux appartement, je vous en laisse le loisir, petits pervers ! *wink*.

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	3. Derrière l'Objectif

Et un troisième, M'dames Messieurs ! Cette fois-ci avec le thème « Objectif » que j'ai encore exploité à ma façon, parce que j'aime pas les sentiers battus, huehuehue -w-. Je vous laisse lire sans plus attendre, en espérant encore et toujours que cela vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Yuri! On Ice et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs dignes propriétaires, dont je ne fais hélas pas partie, vous aurez deviné T.T…_

* * *

 _Derrière l'Objectif_

* * *

Yuuri savait plus ou moins que dans le monde du patinage artistique professionnel, la mode des _selfies_ et des _comptes instagram_ faisait particulièrement fureur. Lui-même avait un compte, mais il publiait principalement des photos de paysages, ou de Vicchan (cette pensée lui serrait le cœur à chaque fois), et n'était pas particulièrement accro au _Candy Camera_ ou autres…

En revanche, il était abonné à ses amis patineurs et eux, on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient la gâchette facile !

Pitchit ne manquait jamais d'immortaliser chaque moment important de sa vie, c'était-à-dire _beaucoup_ de moments. Plusieurs par jour. C'était presque une maladie chez lui.

Maladie qu'on pouvait aussi retrouver chez Yurio, qui parfois semblait ne pas pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son profil était tout bonnement rempli de photos représentant de près ou de loin ce qui ressemblait à un tigre. Il avait entendu dire que c'était à cause de ça que Yakov avait grillé qu'il était au Japon. Comme quoi…

Les photos que prenaient Chris semblaient, elles, quasiment toujours sortir d'un magazine. A croire qu'il posait toujours ! Mais Yuuri ne pouvait nier qu'il avait un chat magnifique…

J.J. était un sacré romantique, publiant souvent des images de lui et d'Isabella (s'il se souvenait bien de son nom), mais aussi beaucoup, beaucoup de selfies, apparemment pour faire plaisir à son fanclub. C'était bien son genre, ça.

Seung-Gil était plutôt discret, publiant la plupart du temps des photos de ses chiens. Sur ce point il lui ressemblait assez, tiens, étrange qu'ils ne se soient pas plus entendus lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés…

Leo et Guang Hong posaient souvent ensemble, ils étaient vraiment amis, et leurs photos faisaient toujours sourir le brun. Ah, la jeunesse…

Otabek ne publiait pas grand-chose, et le peu qu'il mettait sur son compte avait un rapport quelconque avec Yurio. Le japonais se demandait d'ailleurs s'il y avait quelque chose à y voir… !

Parfois, lorsqu'il tombait sur les publications de Minami, cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet… La moitié parlait de ses exploits en patinage, l'autre moitié…De lui. Le petit blond semblait tellement fan de lui que ça le mettait presque mal-à-l'aise… S'il n'avait pas eu vingt-quatre ans et un statut d'adulte à assumer un minimum.

Et enfin il y avait Viktor. Souvent il lui demandait de prendre les photos pour lui, comme devant le château d'Hasetsu. Il y avait beaucoup de clichés de lui, de Maccachin, de différents endroits et objets, de plats aussi, tant de choses loufoques qui montraient bien le caractère extraverti du gris.

Parfois, sur leurs profils, il retombait sur les images prises lors de la finale, et cela remuait toujours quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Il avait sans conteste rencontré des gens formidables, intéressants et uniques. Des gens qui partageaient sa passion, et qu'il faisait bon d'avoir comme adversaires lors des compétitions. Yuuri aurait vraiment aimé les rencontrer et leur parler plus tôt… Avant il ne les connaissait que vaguement, était bien trop stressé par l'épreuve à venir pour prendre le temps de leur parler. Mais depuis que Viktor était à ses côtés cela avait changé.

C'était dingue comment beaucoup de choses avaient changés depuis l'arrivée de Viktor dans sa vie…

Tiens, quand on parlait du loup, ce dernier sortait du bain, le rejoignant dans la chambre avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. A moitié allongé sur le lit, Yuuri avait une vue imprenable sur le corps svelte et merveilleusement sculpté de son coach, et il eut soudain une idée…

Passant rapidement au bureau de son portable, il cliqua sur l'icône de Candy Camera et s'empressa de capturer l'instant magique où le russe s'approchait de lui, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés. Le flash ne manqua pas de le trahir, mais le fichier était déjà stocké en sécurité dans la mémoire. Avant que Viktor n'ait le temps de réagir le brun se leva et traversa la pièce pour rester hors d'atteinte.

« Hey, Yuuri ! »

Il tapa rapidement une description _'mon bae quand il sort du bain. Craquant, hein ?'_ , n'oubliant pas d'ajouter le pseudo de l'argenté en tag avec d'autres _smexy figure skater_ , _my bae and my bae alone_ , etc.

Quand finalement le plus âgé parvint à mettre la main sur lui, il avait hélas déjà appuyé sur le bouton fatidique, et dans leur élan ils chutèrent sur le lit.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris ? » Demanda Viktor, le visage peut-être un peu trop près de celui du brun.

« Une envie soudaine. » Répondit ce dernier. Un air de défi et de malice brillait dans ses yeux, comme s'il pensait avoir réussi quelque chose. Le gris haussa les sourcils et sourit à moitié, presque désolé et inquiet.

« Tu sais, ça ne me pose pas de problème que tu publie des photos de moi -même à moitié nu-, mais… Tu es sûr que toi, ça te dérange pas ? »

Ne comprenant d'abord pas, le plus jeune le fixa dans les yeux, clignant des paupières avec un discret "Eh ?", avant de peu à peu se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Le rouge lui monta aux joues à une vitesse ahurissante.

Il venait littéralement de publier une photo de Viktor à moitié nu, sortant de la douche taggée ' _vnikiforov'_ et _'bae'_ …

Honteux, il plongea son visage dans un oreiller alors que le léger rire du russe se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Lui qui était d'ordinaire réservé et poli, que venait-il de faire ? L'éros devait vraiment lui monter à la tête parfois.

Il senti son portable lui être enlevé délicatement de la main, mais trop occupé à serrer son oreiller il s'y fit pas attention. Le rire crystallin résonna une nouvelle fois.

« Tu m'as mis les oreilles de chien en plus ! »

Merde, il n'avait même pas vu quel filtre était mis avant d'appuyer sur _Capture_!

Ce jour-là, Yuuri prit la résolution de supprimer l'application _Candy Camera_ de son portable, histoire qu'il ne refasse pas encore une connerie par excès d'Eros !

…

Cela dit… Viktor était vraiment canon… Non ?

* * *

Pourquoi j'adore Yuuri quand il se "rebelle" ? xD Après je suis folle d'Eros!Yuuri, ça doit avoir un gros rapport~. Et Viktor ne risquait certainement pas de se fâcher, vu ce qu'il a déjà publié avec Chris (mon dieu que j'ai aimé ces images, d'ailleurs…) !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
